


Five Rules For A Successful Threesome (and the One Rule That Actually Matters)

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is in love with Pavel. Pavel is in love with Scotty. Scotty is … kinda cute, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Rules For A Successful Threesome (and the One Rule That Actually Matters)

Pavel leaned in close to Scotty and nuzzled at his ear. It must have felt pretty darned good, because Scotty finally let his guard down, finally closed his eyes after they'd been tirelessly scanning the dimly-lit bar for the better part of the last five minutes. Clearly, he'd been keeping watch for anyone who might notice the fact that he'd allowed Pavel to pull his, Scotty's, dick out of his pants and was currently fondling it beneath their cozy little corner table.

They must have been betting on it being too dark, and the patrons being too hammered, for anyone to notice. And as far as Hikaru knew, he was the only one who had. Thankfully, neither Scotty, nor Pavel, had seen him spying on them from his own dark little corner, just off the dance floor. He was leaning back against a wall, sipping a beer, and trying not to stick out.

Several opportunities for anonymous sex had presented themselves that night, and Hikaru was plenty horny on this fine evening, but the things this pleasure planet had to offer left him feeling empty, even bored. He hadn't even allowed himself to indulge in anything yet, and they'd already been there for a couple of days.

Scotty and Pavel were both giggling about something now, and Scotty was making half-assed attempts to put his dick away while Pavel kept shooing his hands out of the way so he could keep playing with it. Hikaru had to smile. This was a side of his best friend that he'd never seen before. The Pavel he knew was regimented, meticulous, serious about rules and the right way to do everything. Everything had its place, and normally a penis's place was inside one's clothing while out in public. _That_ was the Pavel that Hikaru knew; a true Virgo.

The Pavel that Hikaru was currently looking at was an entirely different animal. He was snuggled up to Scotty like a naughty little sex kitten, mouth busy on Scotty's ear and neck, hand just as busy down between Scotty's legs. This was a Pavel that Hikaru never thought he'd see, a Pavel that he had, perhaps, on occasion allowed himself to fantasize about, but had never imagined might actually exist. Of course, when Hikaru imagined this Pavel, he wasn't draped all over Scotty. He was draped all over Hikaru, or spread out naked on Hikaru's bed, or doing a sexy little strip tease for him in the quarters they shared, or any number of other highly embarrassing scenarios that Pavel could never, ever know about.

Hikaru focused on Scotty. Nice enough guy, Hikaru thought, and he seemed just perfect for Pavel, which Hikaru never would have guessed. Scotty was Pavel's opposite. He was jovial and easy going, had a penchant for hugs and was a little bit whimsical. There was a spur-of-the-moment quality to everything he did, something Hikaru thought should have driven Pavel insane by now. But there they were, together and happy, and Pavel showed no signs of wanting to murder Scotty. In fact, Pavel had sung his praises like a dreamy school girl more often than Hikaru cared to count.

Okay, so maybe Hikaru was a little jealous. But only a little. Scotty made Pavel happy, and Hikaru couldn't be too annoyed with someone who could do that. Yes, Scotty was a good man. And kinda cute, if Hikaru was honest with himself. He supposed he could see why Pavel had fallen in love with him.

They were making out now. Their lips were locked in a slow, passionate kiss that was quickly becoming a little too passionate for public. Hikaru knew he was an intruder in their little private moment, but he couldn't look away. His eyes darted from their mouths to Pavel's busy hand, and Hikaru had to shove a hand into his own pocket in an attempt to hide his own burgeoning hard-on.

He was going to look away. No seriously, he was. Any second now, he was going to avert his gaze and pretend he'd seen nothing. And second now …

It was as though Scotty could hear his thoughts, because the next thing Hikaru knew, Scotty was looking right at him. Hikaru froze. _Don't look at his cock, don't look at his cock,_ he chanted in his head.

He looked at Scotty's cock.

Scotty noticed the little glance and finally managed to take Pavel's hand off himself and tuck himself away. He turned to Pavel and said something that caused Pavel to glance at Hikaru too, that big, shocked gaze landing squarely on Hikaru's face.

Now, Hikaru wasn't entirely sure what got into him in that moment (perhaps it was the beer, which he took another big swig of, welcoming the inhibition-killing buzz that was accumulating in his brain, or perhaps it was his libido, which was in dire need of some serious appeasing), but even then, even after being spotted, he didn't look away. He took his hand out of his pocket and hooked his thumb on it instead, letting his erection show rather than trying to hide it.

Scotty glanced nervously at Hikaru again. He did a bit of a double take and let his eyes travel down Hikaru's body, taking in the way he was standing, eyes lingering on his crotch for a moment. Hikaru saw Scotty swallow, saw the movement of the Adam's apple inside the pale column of throat that Hikaru was just now noticing was a rather attractive throat. Scotty looked away and whispered something to Pavel, then, who glanced sheepishly at Hikaru, then gave him a shy little smile and wave.

Hikaru gave him an awkward wave back and promptly lost all his nerve. He dropped his gaze and cursed himself for being so stupid. Awkward conversations were on the way, maybe not tonight, but certainly when they all got back on the ship. What had he thought was going to happen? Had he expected them to invite him to join them or something? Did he even want that? No! Of course not!

Well … maybe. His dick certainly had a lot to say on the matter. He shifted a bit, shoving his hand back into his pocket.

He could feel their eyes on him. They were probably trying to figure out what the hell he'd been doing a second ago. They were probably taking pity on him; standing there all by himself instead of mingling with the young, attractive crowd. That was what he should've been doing in the first place. You didn't look for anything meaningful on shore leave and certainly not on this planet. That wasn't what this planet was for.

He pushed away from the wall and glanced at the couple again, ready to give them a little goodbye nod before disappearing into the crowd, but before he could do anything, Pavel gestured for him to come over.

 

* * *

Hikaru was drunk. Well, they were all drunk (though he realized pretty quickly that he was holding his liquor a lot less elegantly than either Pavel or Scotty), which made an already terrible idea even more terrible. It was a B-line straight to morning-after regrets and awkwardness that would last for months. It was going to fuck up his friendship with Pavel and make looking Scotty in the eye virtually impossible.

But off they went, strolling across the beach together, away from the bar's thumping bass, underneath the planet's impossibly big and bright triple moons. It was a gorgeous night; peaceful, and yet somehow electric, the atmosphere making Hikaru feel at once content and on edge, like everything was perfect, yet anything could happen at any second. Pavel was feeling it too, Hikaru could tell. He was practically bounding, walking hand-in-hand with Scotty who laughed as he tried to slow Pavel down to a sensible pace.

There wasn't much difference between Pavel's and Hikaru's ages, just a few years, but Hikaru felt much older in that moment. Pavel, who was normally more fretful and worried than any elderly man Hikaru had ever met, didn't seem to have a care in the world just then. Was it the planet's carefree atmosphere that was doing this to him, or was it Scotty's influence? Hikaru rather liked this Pavel, even if this Pavel was running head-first, and rather merrily, into a whole mess of regrets. The fact was it was nice to see him acting his age for once.

"You're awfully eager to make what will probably be the biggest mistake of your life," Hikaru said with a laugh.

"Not mistake," Pavel said cheerily, pulling on Scotty's arm like an impatient puppy pulling on its leash. "It will be fun. Nothing to worry about."

"Whoa, wait a minute. _You_ don't think there's anything to worry about?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Scotty said. "He's been like this since we got here. I imagine this Pavel has Regular Pavel tied up and locked away in a cupboard some place."

Hikaru looked over at Scotty to examine him, trying to get a read on him. He couldn't tell if Scotty actually wanted to do this. Scotty seemed oddly reticent, as though a more childish, carefree Pavel meant a more reserved Scotty needed to be present to make sure carefree-Pavel didn't burn the place down.

And he looked different tonight too. He had a couple of days' worth of beard on his face that he'd trimmed down to a clean little goatee, and the civilian clothes were totally messing with Hikaru's head. He'd seen Scotty out of uniform, but never this casual, in jeans and sneakers, a long-sleeved t-shirt in dark gray, and a hat; an olive-green army style cap.

"You're okay with this, right?" Hikaru asked.

Scotty looked at him with mild surprise. "Me? Yeah, sure. I mean, I am if you are."

Pavel glanced back at them with a frown. "Why are you both pretending you are not interested in each other?"

There was much protesting from both Hikaru and Scotty at that point, but Pavel talked over both of them, turning and walking backwards so he could face them.

"You think he is attractive," he said to Scotty. He then grinned as he added, "You admire his skills."

"My skills at what?" Hikaru asked.

"He likes the way you pilot the _Enterprise_."

"Pavel," Scotty muttered under his breath. Pavel ignored him.

"He thinks you are the best of all the pilots on board. You are one of the few people whose hands he actually trusts to touch his baby."

Hikaru looked at Scotty again, feeling extremely flattered. Even without proper light, Hikaru could see him blushing.

"All I said was that you knew what you were doing," Scotty insisted. "You understand the subtle nuances of the old girl like no one else I've seen pilot her and I like that. I never said anything else on the matter."

"You didn't have to," said Pavel. "I know you, Scotty. I know what turns you on. You love it when someone knows exactly how to touch her."

"Yes, yes, Scotty likes the ship, we get it," Scotty said. "You're gonna get such a spanking when we're alone again, young man."

Pavel grinned at that, apparently excited about the prospect of a spanking. "And I know you have started to notice Scotty too," he said, looking at Hikaru. He turned to face forward again and slowed to walk in between them. "You are always looking when he and I are together."

"I just like seeing you happy, Pavel," Hikaru said, trying to sound casual.

"I may have mentioned some things about you to him," Pavel said to Scotty. "He is my best friend. We talk."

"What things?" asked Scotty.

"He tells me how happy he is with you, that's all," Hikaru said quickly, not that he really expected Pavel to leave it at that.

"I tell him more than that," said Pavel. "I tell him what a good lover you are. I tell him how kinky you are. I tell him how big you are."

"God, Pavel," Hikaru sighed, but he had to laugh too. "I have not been checking out your boyfriend."

"Yes, you have. I notice you looking more and more lately. I know you very well too, Hikaru, you can't hide things from me."

Hikaru cast a nervous glance at Scotty to see if he looked as embarrassed as Hikaru felt. He found Scotty watching him with a vaguely amused look on his face that clearly said, _Can you believe this boy?_ Hikaru smiled at him and shook his head, his expression silently replying, _No, I can't,_ but then discreetly adding, _Kid's got a point, though._

Scotty smiled back and then looked away, releasing Pavel's hand and slipping his arm around Pavel's shoulders instead.

"You are one naughty little beastie," he said, giving Pavel an affectionate squeeze.

"You love that about me," Pavel said.

Scotty and Pavel's room was right there on the beach, facing the water. It was cozy, but elegant, and leaving the glass double doors open meant hearing the soothing sounds of water lapping at the shore and breaking against rocks all night. Hikaru was standing at the doors, looking out at the view, when Pavel said, "I'll be back in a minute." Hikaru turned just in time to see him give Scotty a soft, lingering kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

Scotty shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "So."

"So," Hikaru replied. "This is awkward, huh?"

"Heh," Scotty said, rubbing his chin. "There's still time to back out. I'd understand, and I'm sure Pavel would too."

Hikaru jerked a thumb at the door. "Do you … want me to …"

"Oh, no, no, I'm not saying I don't want to," Scotty said quickly. He then seemed to rethink his enthusiasm. "I mean, I do if you do."

Hikaru smiled. "No need to backtrack. I want to. I …" His eye traveled down Scotty's body for a moment, landing squarely on his crotch before he chuckled shyly and looked away. "I definitely want to."

"What's funny?" Scotty asked. Hikaru looked at him again and found a cute, lopsided grin on his face.

"Nothing, it's just … I'm not supposed to be attracted to you."

Scotty's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I see." Thankfully, he didn't seem offended. He was more amused than anything else, but that didn't stop Hikaru from quickly clarifying.

"No, I don't mean it like that. It's just that you're my superior and –"

"Not who you'd normally go for. I know. It's okay, I'm flattered. Thank you."

Hikaru thought he noticed Scotty checking him out for a moment, but then Scotty cleared his throat and glanced back at the closed bathroom door, behind which water was running.

"So, erm," Scotty said, "shall we lay down a few ground rules, or just wing it?"

"Ground rules?"

"Yeah, you know, just to make sure things don't go all pear-shaped."

Hikaru smiled. "Warning us about rules sounds like something Pavel would do. Well, Regular Pavel, not this Pavel."

Scotty smiled. "Aye. I might be channeling Regular Pavel a wee bit."

"I noticed."

"Right. So, er … are we doing stuff only with Pavel or … with each other too?"

"Uhh … did you want to …"

"Well, I think you're an attractive young man –"

"Thank you."

"– but it might be a bit weird. We hardly know each other and all –"

"Right, so, just with Pavel, then?"

Scotty nodded. "If you think that's best."

"Sure, yeah."

"Not that I don't want to … with you –"

"No, yeah, I know. I would … with you if you wanted –"

"Yeah, I know."

"But you're right, it's probably best if we don't –"

"'Cause it might be a wee bit odd."

"Right, and I just want you to know that Pavel and I haven't ever –"

"Oh, I wouldn't think that –"

"I mean, things kinda got weird for a while –"

Scotty paused. "Oh?"

"But that stopped as soon as he and you –"

"I see."

"We never really talked about it, so –"

"No need to explain. Close friendships can go a bit off the rails sometimes."

"Yeah."

Silence fell between them. Hikaru shuffled his feet and Scotty cleared his throat again. Hikaru took a breath, deciding to get the show on the road.

"Okay, so how about this:" he said, "rule number 1 will be no kissing. And I think it goes without saying that these rules apply to interaction between you and me only, not how we each interact with Pavel."

"Right. Okay, number 1: no kissing. Rule number 2: no touching anyone's business areas."

"Good … Wait, what about accidental touching?"

Scotty arched an eyebrow.

"Accidents happen. What's the protocol?"

"Let's say … the perpetrator must call 'accident' within three seconds of the accidental touch, otherwise it's a foul."

"The consequences of which will be …?"

"Err … a dirty look and lifelong shame."

"Good enough. Okay, rule number 3: no 'caressing' of any kind, on any body part."

"Good one. Rule number 4: no moaning each other's names."

"Ooh, I like that."

"Thank you, kind sir."

"You're most welcome. And rule number 5, and this should be obvious, but let's just put it out there anyway: no fucking. No matter what."

Scotty stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

Hikaru took that hand. "Deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Sulu."

"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Scott."

The water in the bathroom finally stopped and the door opened. They dropped each other's hands as Pavel came out with a sweet little smile on his face. He came over and went right into the waiting arm that Scotty had extended for him.

"Are we ready?" he asked in an intimate little purr.

"Think so," Scotty replied. They both looked at Hikaru.

"Uh," Hikaru stammered. So this was it. Show time. His palms began to sweat. "Why don't you two kiss a bit. And then I'll just … jump in … somewhere."

Pavel grinned and turned to Scotty, draping his arms about Scotty's neck, his body naturally curving into his, and once again, Hikaru was struck by this strange, sensual Pavel. Scotty's hands took hold of Pavel's waist, caressed over Pavel's shirt, as he brought their lips together. The kiss started out soft and tender, but quickly grew to something hungry and needy, and soon Pavel was making noises Hikaru had only ever heard him make in his sleep. He watched Pavel yank Scotty's cap off and toss it aside while Scotty began to push Pavel's shirt up. Pavel pulled away for a moment and whipped his shirt off almost impatiently, discarding it without a second glance, then stepping close again, this time to unfasten Scotty's jeans. He wasted no time, slipping a hand down inside Scotty's underwear as soon as he could.

The half-hard erection Hikaru had had since they'd left the bar was now completely engorged. Still, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to move toward them. It seemed too bold or too soon or too … _something_.

Pavel began kissing Scotty's neck, and Scotty took the opportunity to discreetly motion for Hikaru to join them. Hikaru stepped up to Pavel's back and hesitated, looking down at the creamy expanse of Pavel's narrow shoulders and back, wanting to touch, but still unsure. Pavel was someone else's boyfriend, and that someone else was Hikaru's superior. Hikaru gave Scotty a look, a questioning look, one more chance to back out. Scotty's reply came in the form of a single nod.

So, Hikaru touched Pavel's bare skin, shoulders first, then moved his hands slowly down Pavel's arms, savoring the younger man's silky smoothness. Pavel stopped kissing and looked around at him with a sleepy smile. "Hi," he whispered.

He was gorgeous when aroused. Those big, normally inquisitive eyes were now dark and mysterious. They dropped down to look at Hikaru's mouth, and Hikaru knew he wanted a kiss. Hikaru licked his lips, glanced hesitantly at Scotty, then leaned in to give Pavel what he wanted.

He was kissing his best friend. His best friend was sucking on his tongue. His best friend's right ass cheek was nestling into his crotch, rubbing against the hardness there. And now his best friend was turning around in his arms to face him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him like they'd always been lovers. Hikaru's hands explored the smooth skin of his back, the gentle curve just above his ass, and he let Pavel deepen the kiss. Feeling a bit bolder now, he even let his hands slide down onto Pavel's ass and squeeze it through his jeans. It was just as firm as he always imagined it would be.

And then there was something even firmer pressed to the backs of his fingers. He opened his eyes and they met the wide, slightly frightened eyes of Scotty, who'd frozen where he stood. He'd pressed himself against Pavel's back without looking down to check that the way was clear, and now his very hard crotch was mashed up against the backs of Hikaru's hands. Hikaru thought he really should move his hands back up, but something stopped him. It felt nice, Scotty's dick; hot and hard and very much like it needed some attention.

"Um," Hikaru croaked. "Which rule was this again?"

"Second," Scotty muttered, blushing.

"Right."

"Er … accident?"

"I think it's been more than three seconds, Scotty."

Scotty winced. "Ah. Bugger."

Pavel looked back and forth between them. "What is this, what rule are you talking about?"

"Oh, er …" Scotty finally took a step back as he began to explain, and Hikaru moved his hands up off Pavel's ass. "See, while you were in the loo, Hikaru and I thought we should lay down a few ground rules."

Pavel frowned. "Why?"

"Well, because, Pavel, this is serious business," said Hikaru.

"This is?" asked Pavel in confusion. "This, what we are doing?"

"Yes," said Hikaru and Scotty in unison.

"This is just sex."

"It's not just sex," Scotty said. "It's a threesome with your best friend and my subordinate. It's a big deal. We all have to look each other in the eye once we're back on the ship, you know, laddie."

Pavel's head swiveled to and fro again as he eyed the two of them in disbelief. "Seriously? Ai-yai-yai," he sighed, and before anyone could stop him, he slipped out from between them, took Hikaru's hand and shoved it right down inside Scotty's underwear.

Hikaru and Scotty froze again while Pavel grinned and surveyed his work. "Feel him," he said to Hikaru. "He's big, isn't he? I told you he was."

Hikaru gulped, keeping his eyes locked with Scotty's and not daring to move his hand, not even to pull it out.

"Well, I'd say that's Rule Number 2 out the window, then," Scotty muttered. Hikaru nodded.

"I should take my hand out," he said.

"Probably."

But Hikaru didn't really want to; his fingers were wrapped around some very impressive girth and he really didn't mind. Also, he was quite certain that a tiny part of his brain had just exploded at the realization that the chief engineer's cock was in his hand, and he wasn't even sure he _could_ move just then. He felt frozen to the spot.

Pavel slipped back in between them and set to work getting Hikaru's pants open. "Feels good, yes?" he murmured as he nibbled at Hikaru's ear. "That big dick of his. You have to have it inside you tonight."

"Oh, Pavel, I don't think …" Hikaru began, but trailed off when Pavel slipped a hand down inside his underwear and began fondling him. Hikaru's mind went blank and he began absently feeling Scotty, appreciating his size and firmness, feeling the wetness at the slit. He heard Scotty groan and looked at him again. He found the most intense gaze he'd ever seen in Scotty's eyes focused right on him as Scotty took hold of Pavel from behind and began kissing his neck. Hikaru watched with interest. Scotty had sweet little lips, thin but soft looking, the kind Hikaru was certain could deliver wonderful, delicate little baby kisses that could drive one to the brink of ecstasy. Hikaru was thinking about kissing those lips, and he figured he'd get the chance soon enough if what Scotty's left hand was now doing was any indication; apparently Scotty had decided that Rule Number 2 could go fuck itself, because he was returning the favor by slipping his left hand down inside Hikaru's boxers. Pavel happily moved his hand out of the way, instead using it to help himself wriggle out of his jeans and underwear. He let them drop, stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Both Hikaru and Scotty started feeling his delicious little nude body all over, one handed, neither one wanting to release the other's cock. Hikaru had to smile even as Pavel nipped at his mouth.

"This isn't what we discussed," he whispered.

Scotty smiled back, half sheepishly, half intimately. "Erm … accident?"

"Nice try."

Pavel rolled his eyes. "The two of you are being silly," he said with a hint of exasperation. "Come, let go of each other for a minute."

Hikaru rather reluctantly released Scotty's dick and Scotty did the same. Pavel pulled Hikaru's shirt up over his head and carelessly tossed it away before helping Hikaru out of his jeans too. When Hikaru was down to his boxers, Pavel went over to Scotty and helped him out of his clothes as well.

"I have to do everything myself, don't I?" Pavel asked half-jokingly. Scotty smiled fondly at him and gave him a soft kiss as Pavel pushed his jeans and underwear down and let them fall to the floor.

"You like?" Pavel asked Hikaru, coming back over to him and wrapping both arms around his middle.

"Huh?" Hikaru realized he was staring at Scotty's prick and quickly looked at Pavel instead. "Uh … huh … wow. I mean, yeah, um … " His eyes wandered back as Scotty approached and gave Hikaru a soft smile, his kind, blue-gray eyes crinkling at the corners. Pavel always said how much he loved Scotty's eyes. Hikaru was beginning to see why.

Scotty looked him up and down, hesitated a moment, then said, "You know, Rule Number 1 is beginning to feel a bit like it's over-stayed its welcome."

Hikaru nodded thoughtfully. "You thinking of rethinking it?"

"Already rethought it."

Hikaru considered Scotty's lips for a second time. Nope, no less inviting than they had been earlier. With a resigned nod of his head, Hikaru said, "Well then, let's do this thing."

Scotty stepped closer, reached up to cup Hikaru's face and leaned in to give Hikaru a kiss so soft and delicate that Hikaru actually felt his knees go a bit wobbly.

 

* * *

There was nothing _not_ weird about any of it.

It was completely weird to be sharing Scotty's dick with Pavel, the two of them licking up and down the shaft together. After a while, however, Hikaru had to pull back and just watch, because not only was it weird and fascinating to watch Pavel suck Scotty's cock, it was hot as hell to watch him suck _anything_ ; Pavel closed his eyes and hollowed his cheeks around Scotty's thick shaft as he took an impressive amount of Scotty's length down his throat. After a few minutes of contented sucking, Pavel finally noticed Hikaru's absence and looked up at him.

"Why did you stop?" Pavel asked, his tongue darting out to flick at Scotty's slit.

"Well, you're all, you know, in tune with what Scotty likes and all. Just wanted to watch an old pro at work."

Pavel grinned proudly as he received a loving smile and a pat on the head from Scotty. He then promptly returned to the task at hand, and Hikaru got the distinct impression that he was showing off a little, demonstrating how he could make Scotty groan and curse whenever he wanted. When Scotty finally came, Pavel took it all into his mouth and Hikaru watched him swallow. He then sat up and wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

"All done," he said, as though he'd just finished all his dinner, and he crawled toward Hikaru and shoved his tongue in Hikaru's mouth without warning, sharing the lingering musky flavor with him.

It was absolutely bizarre, Hikaru thought, to watch his own dick disappear into Scotty's mouth. To Scotty's credit, he tended to Hikaru as enthusiastically as he would have to Pavel, although he would stop every now and then, just for a few seconds at a time, to give Pavel little kisses; Pavel stayed close to him while he sucked, petting him and kissing his head, his shoulder, his arm and his back, either begging for attention, or simply so turned on watching Scotty suck someone else that he couldn't keep still. So, Scotty appeased him every now and then with his loving attentions.

It was strange as hell watching Pavel spread his legs obscenely wide, pull them back and let Scotty bury his face in him, slide fingers inside him and coax him open. It was even stranger to help Scotty do this, leaning over to gingerly lick at Pavel's wet hole. And there was definitely nothing not weird about hearing Scotty encouraging him, his voice lower, deeper and smoother than Hikaru had ever heard it before, his tone calm and supportive. Scotty's surprisingly soft hands gently took hold of Hikaru's and guided them to show him exactly what Pavel liked.

"He's pretty loose now," Scotty told him. "Try pushing your tongue in, far as it'll go. He'll like that."

Hikaru obeyed and watched as Pavel shut his eyes and got a look on his face that was somewhere between ecstasy and anguish. And god help him, Hikaru loved seeing Pavel like that, spread open and wanton, skin flushed with need, cock hard and leaking. He loved the look on Pavel's face, he loved the noises Pavel made, he loved the way Pavel's toes wiggled as though his body was was just too sensitive and didn't know what to do with itself. Pavel had always been pretty, but fuck if he wasn't absolutely gorgeous like this. Hikaru kept trying to tell himself that this was another man's property he was coveting, and he didn't care how archaic that sounded.

Oddly enough, something about all this made Hikaru feel closer to Scotty. It was a sort of camaraderie that working with him on the ship had never provided. Pavel belonged to Scotty. Scotty was the only one who got to have him this way, but he was letting Hikaru in, at least for the night, and even encouraging and coaching him on how best to please Pavel. When Scotty finally asked him to sit up and then proceeded to lube up Hikaru's cock for him, Hikaru was compelled to lean in and kiss him, swirling his tongue deep inside Scotty's mouth while Scotty's free hand came up to cradle the back of Hikaru's neck.

When the kiss broke, they opened their eyes, but neither man moved.

"You wanna fuck my boy?" Scotty whispered, which was a silly question, but it was just fun, naughty sex talk, and there was something terribly hot about hearing those words in Scotty's low and suddenly very commanding voice, referring to Pavel so possessively and offering Hikaru permission to take him. Hikaru nodded, his dick twitching in Scotty's hand. He glanced at Pavel, who had lowered his legs, but had left them spread wide, and was fondling himself as he watched them, already looking utterly debauched. His eyes locked with Hikaru's and he raised his legs again, holding them aloft for him.

"Come fuck me," he said, and Hikaru felt completely drunk on something other than beer as he turned away from Scotty, positioned himself at Pavel's entrance and began to slide inside.

He didn't think he should be looking into Pavel's eyes during this. It felt too intimate, too dangerous. He could fall right into those eyes and never find his way out again. But he couldn't resist, not while he was merging with Pavel this way. Pavel would gasp or groan, and Hikaru would have to look, needing to see Pavel's face as he filled him up, and then their eyes locked and it was all over. Being enveloped by Pavel's tight heat, with every nerve ending igniting, and with Pavel's eyes looking up at him the way they always did in Hikaru's fantasies, Hikaru really didn't stand a chance.

This was a bad idea. He should have insisted on fucking Pavel from behind at the very least, to avoid eye contact. He didn't see how he was going to recover from this and go back to just being Pavel's friend, not after making Pavel's eyes roll up into his head, not after feeling Pavel's body clench around him, not after making Pavel pant and quiver just by sliding into him. Hikaru ached. It was the ache he'd been resisting for months now, pushing it down into a little corner of his soul, ignoring it as best he could. But there was no way to stop it now. It was seeping out and expanding to fill every part of him, and fuck, it hurt like hell.

"Aye, there you go," Scotty murmured, reaching out and caressing Hikaru's cheek with the backs of his fingers, distracting Hikaru enough to pull him up out of the abyss that he'd been sinking into with Pavel. Hikaru blinked up at Scotty.

"You're getting into it now, aren't you?"

Hikaru wanted to protest, to tell Scotty that that was a very bad thing, that "getting into it" now would mean terrible, horrible issues later. But he couldn't get the words out, because Pavel's hands were squeezing his ass, and Pavel was wriggling beneath him as though begging him to move, and there was no way Hikaru was about to say anything that might make Pavel stop making those wonderful noises.

He'd always imagined that Pavel would be a very vocal and enthusiastic lover, and he hadn't been wrong. Pavel held back nothing, and he was so energetic, Hikaru actually found himself laughing a bit at his own difficulty in keeping up. Around the third time they switched position, he had to comment.

"There's no hurry, you know, we've got all night."

"Bah!" Pavel said dismissively as he got on his hands and knees. He glanced over his shoulder at Hikaru and wiggled his bottom at him. "Am I going too fast for you?"

Hikaru smiled at the impish glint in Pavel's eye. "Nah. I'm right here with you." He slid back in, pushing in hard, and Pavel grunted and tossed his head back as Hikaru began to fuck him again.

With his back to the headboard, Scotty had a perfect view of both of them. He sat back and played with his cock as he watched them. When his eyes stopped on Pavel's face and he smiled lazily, Hikaru knew that Pavel was looking at him too, that the lovers' eyes had locked and they were sharing some private little moment. Once again, Hikaru felt like an intruder in their private world.

"You're such a lovely thing," Scotty murmured, stroking Pavel's hair and face. Pavel leaned eagerly into the touch and whined and keened, both pushing back to meet Hikaru's thrusts and seeming to strain toward Scotty. Scotty happily obliged him, leaning forward and giving him tender kisses, his eyes sliding shut, his big hands lovingly cradling Pavel's face.

"I want to come," Pavel gasped between kisses.

"Go on, love. Come for him. Show him how much you like it."

"Up. I have to get up."

"Okay. Hang on a moment, Hikaru."

Hikaru stopped and stood there on his knees, panting and wondering what was happening now. Scotty got up on his knees too and took Pavel's hands as Pavel pushed up off them to stand up on his knees as well. Scotty came and stood close, right up against Pavel's front, and gave Pavel another little kiss before signaling to Hikaru to move again. When he did, Pavel shuddered and groaned.

"There we are," Scotty whispered. "Is he hitting that spot for you now?"

"Uh-huh," Pavel panted. He dropped his head back and leaned back against Hikaru. Hikaru felt Scotty's hands; they reached past Pavel to touch his waist and hips.

"Hope I'm … living up to your … expectations," Hikaru panted. Scotty smiled softly at him.

"You're doing brilliantly, if the look on Pavel's face is any indication."

Hikaru could see Pavel's profile, saw his eyelids flutter shut and his jaw slacken.

"Gonna come, gonna come, gonna come," Pavel chanted as his body began to quiver. With a possessive growl, Scotty brought his mouth to Pavel's neck and gave it a hard suck, his hands going to Pavel's waist. Both Pavel's arms went up around Scotty's neck, hands in his hair, clinging to him, gasping out his name. Just when Hikaru was feeling a bit like he'd been forgotten, Pavel turned his face up to his, and focused his dazed eyes on him.

"Karu," he whispered, drawing out the last syllable as his body shuddered again and he began to come. Finally able to let go himself, Hikaru allowed himself to come too, groaning as he watched ecstasy wash over Pavel's pretty features.

Hikaru felt Scotty's hand on his hip again as he spurted deep inside Pavel. He laid a hand on top of Scotty's and met Scotty's eyes, holding his gaze as he came. Scotty had raised his face from Pavel's neck and he now let go of Pavel completely to reach out and caress Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru shut his eyes and leaned into the touch. He wanted to lean forward and let Scotty kiss him, he wanted to connect even further with Scotty, but then both he and Pavel came down hard and Hikaru barely had the energy to hold himself up let alone lean forward without falling over.

"Good job," Scotty praised as he took Pavel's increasingly dead weight off Hikaru's hands. Hikaru withdrew from Pavel's body with a groan.

"You all right, love?" Scotty asked Pavel. Pavel nestled into Scotty's embrace and his only response was an incoherent moan.

Hikaru helped Scotty lay Pavel down between them. Pavel lay on his back, catching his breath and letting them caress and cuddle him. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked up at Scotty first and gave him a big, lazy smile. Then he turned his smile on Hikaru, and Hikaru was sure he'd never seen anything quite as lovely as sated, glowing Pavel.

"I think," Pavel said softly, "that I would like to watch now." He looked from one man to the other, and Hikaru and Scotty looked at each other, knowing exactly what Pavel was asking for.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Scotty said uncertainly, though Hikaru knew damn well Scotty would agree to fuck him in a heart beat, about as quickly as Hikaru would agree to let him. Hikaru smiled.

"Well, come on now. I think I deserve a reward for the expert way I just pleasured your boy here," he said, giving Pavel's tummy a pat.

Scotty chuckled. "Well, if _that's_ the reward you want –"

"He wants, he wants!" Pavel exclaimed, seeming to regain some of his energy and practically bouncing on his back between them.

Hikaru laughed at that, then looked down at Scotty's prick, which was on its way back to full hardness. Hikaru reached across Pavel's body and took hold of it, gently feeling its warmth and weight, hefting his balls too, and he looked into Scotty's eyes as he said, "He's right. I do want it."

Scotty's eyes darkened, and he and Hikaru both sat up. Pavel pushed up onto his elbows and watched them lean in and kiss, tongues laving into each other's mouths, hands reaching for each other.

They all shifted position, and Hikaru found himself on his stomach, legs spread with a pillow beneath his hips to raise his ass up. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of mouths, tongues and fingers kissing, licking and probing him open, enjoyed the subtle vibration of voices humming contentedly against his wet skin. Scotty and Pavel thoroughly prepared him, and then Scotty's low voice and lilting syllables were in his ear asking him about positions.

"What would you prefer?"

Hikaru opened his eyes and glanced down. One look at Scotty's girth told him he, Hikaru, should probably be on top.

"Not that I don't trust you, of course," he said with a nervous little grin as he straddled Scotty.

"Oh, I'm certainly not complaining," Scotty assured him. He put his hands on Hikaru's hips, not to guide him, but simply to touch as Hikaru positioned himself. Hikaru then reached down to take hold of Scotty's slippery, lubed-up cock and nudged it against his hole.

"So, I guess this is Rule Number 5 down," he said.

"You two and your rules," Pavel said as he straddled Scotty's thighs, behind Hikaru, and helped Hikaru push Scotty up inside him. "Here is a rule for you: _fuck_ the fucking rules. How about that?"

"We'll call that Rule Number 6," Scotty said. "The only one that really matters at this point."

Hikaru wanted to laugh, but Scotty's girth was slowly stretching him and all he managed was a series of breathy moans. He shut his eyes and raised his face to the ceiling, listening to completely involuntary noises rising up from his throat as he sank all the way down on Scotty's prick. It took a while to get used to being filled so completely, but it wasn't long before discomfort gave way to pleasure, and soon he was riding with confidence, building up speed and filling the room with his cries. Pavel's hands were all over his sensitive skin, on his back and shoulders, reaching around to tweak his nipples. Meanwhile, Scotty's hands were gripping his waist, helping him ride, and then Scotty really got into it and began thrusting up into him.

"Come here, love," Scotty panted, addressing Pavel. "Come and rub him off."

Pavel scampered out from behind Hikaru and settled at Scotty's side. He gave his hand a good lick, took hold of Hikaru's bouncing cock and began stroking it for him, making Hikaru's eyes lose focus for a moment. A string of words fell out of Hikaru's mouth at that point, some of them pretty profane, and even the ones that weren't had arranged themselves into terribly filthy sentences; he called out for God and begged for Scotty's come in the same breath. Scotty gladly filled the latter request, gasping and groaning as he pumped up inside Hikaru.

Hikaru's ride slowed as Pavel's expert ministrations caused pleasure to swell inside him and then finally burst and ripple through him. Wet heat splashed out onto Scotty's stomach, and through the haze in his brain, Hikaru could hear words of encouragement with beautifully rolled Rs and neat little hard Ks murmured like lullabies, following him down as he lowered his upper body to the strong chest waiting below.

They all relaxed for a while after that, cuddling and talking about things none of them would remember later. Then the cuddling turned sexual again, and as the night wore on, every rule, including Rule Number 4, was broken many times over.

 

* * *

Hikaru was nestled snugly in Scotty and Pavel's bed, watching the night replay itself in his head. Hearing Pavel talk about his connection with Scotty was one thing, but seeing it live and in person filled Hikaru's head with images that followed him into his dreams. He dreamed about the deliciously dirty noises Pavel made while Scotty was inside him, about how Scotty touched him, like Pavel was the most precious piece of engineering he'd ever handled, the way he worshiped Pavel's body with his fingers and his mouth, his touch making Pavel practically sing. Their connection left Hikaru in awe, not to mention a little achy with jealousy.

"What are you thinking?" dream-Scotty murmured to dream-Pavel as he thrust slowly and sensually in and out of dream-Pavel's body.

"I don't know," dream-Pavel murmured back, a lazy smile on his face as his fingers caressed Scotty's back. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too. But … I mean, it's unrealistic, right?"

"Yes. Very unrealistic."

Even though Hikaru was half asleep, the way Pavel said "wery" still made him smile. He did think this was an awfully strange conversation to be having while making love, though.

"What are _you_ thinking?" Pavel asked as he wrapped his legs around Scotty.

There was a long pause, and then Scotty replied, "I think he loves you."

Hikaru frowned. "He"? Were they talking about him?

"Not that I blame him, mind. You are exceptionally loveable."

"Wait, what do you mean 'loves' me?" asked Pavel. "Of course he loves me, we are best friends."

"You know what I mean, Pavel."

Another pause.

"Why do you think that?" Pavel finally asked.

"Something in the way he looks at you."

"Why did you not say this before?"

"Well, I would have, but I didn't realize it until he was balls-deep in you, and by then it was a wee bit late."

"That is when you saw it? When he was fucking me?"

"Yeah. Poor boy's probably gotten quite good at hiding it."

This conversation was taking an unpleasant turn. Normally Hikaru was pretty good at controlling the direction of his dreams, but he wasn't having much success with this one.

"You think this has been going on for some time, then," Pavel said.

"Aye. I think feelings that strong have to have been stewing for quite a while."

"Well … what does this mean? What do I do now? He is my friend, and I'm with you, I can't … we can't … we shouldn't have –"

Scotty stopped thrusting, looking down at Pavel with concern now. "Shh, shh, shh, hush, love, it'll be okay."

Pavel made a grumbly noise of frustration. "Don't tell me it will be okay. How can you say that? If I had known he was in love with me, I never would have –"

"Pavel, Pavel, shhh, you're gonna wake him."

Pavel sighed heavily. "Do you really think he will be okay?"

"Honestly? I don't know. We may have opened one bastard of a flood gate here tonight."

"Scotty?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask if it was unrealistic? Of course it is unrealistic. No one ever suggested that the three of us could –"

"No, I know, I just … he's so in love with you. How did you not see it?"

Hikaru whimpered and fidgeted in his sleep, his mind finally retreating, leaving the conversation behind.

 

* * *

He awoke with sunlight pouring in through the glass double doors and the familiar rumble of Pavel's snoring in his ear. To his right, there lay Pavel, on his back with his mouth open, completely unconscious, naked body only partially covered. Hikaru smiled, watching him fondly for a moment until he got the bizarre feeling that he was being watched too. He turned his face to the left and found Scotty in t-shirt and boxers, seated in the armchair in the corner. His feet were up on an ottoman and his brow was furrowed, a troubled sea seeming to roil behind his eyes.

"Morning, Hikaru," he said somberly.

Hikaru squinted at him and sat up. "Morning. Were you … watching us sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, creepy much?"

"Yeah, I know," Scotty said distractedly. "I woke up a couple of hours ago," he said as he got up and came back to bed to sit next to Hikaru. "Couldn't sleep, and I sat in that chair and just started thinking, couldn't shut my bloody mind off. Listen, Pavel and I had a chat last night while you were sleeping."

Hikaru's mind tripped over that sentence for some reason. He vaguely remembered a conversation … Had that conversation actually happened? Hikaru glanced over at Pavel, who was still out like the dead. Pavel _knew_. Both he and Scotty knew.

"We talked at length," Scotty went on, "and we came to a decision."

"Scotty, look, I never wanted to get in anyone's way or try to wrestle my way in –"

"No one thinks you're doing any of that. You're a good guy. I like you. You're a good friend to Pavel and, if you don't mind my saying, a damn good fuck."

Hikaru had to smile, partially at the compliment, partially at the casual, distracted way Scotty had given it. "Uh, well, thanks."

"Welcome. But you know, the thing is, we've all really gone and complicated things quite a bit here."

"I know," Hikaru said seriously.

"And I'd hate for this to ruin your and Pavel's friendship."

"Me too, that's why I should probably just go now, before he wakes up."

"Hikaru –"

"Yeah, I should go, let you guys have the rest of shore leave alone together."

"Hikaru –"

"He and I can talk once we're back on the ship –"

" _Hikaru_. Stop. Listen."

Hikaru shut his mouth, even though he was pretty certain he didn't need to hear what Scotty was about to say. He didn't _want_ to hear it. It was only going to be painful in addition to being completely unnecessary.

Scotty sighed, paused a moment and then said, "Do you want to stay and have breakfast with us? Or do you want to reconvene sometime later on, maybe for lunch or dinner or something?"

Hikaru blinked at him. "What?"

"We could spend the day together, if you want. Or you can go off and do your own thing and come back and join us later. We were gonna go for a swim at some point, and Pavel really wants to do that fire bath thing, although I really don't know about that one myself –"

"Scotty, hold up a second. What are you … Are you asking me out?"

Scotty looked sheepishly at him. "Both of us are. I mean, he's asleep at the moment, but he's on board."

"You …" Hikaru glanced at Pavel's sleeping form again, then looked at Scotty in disbelief. "The two of you discussed _this_?"

"Last night, yeah."

"And you both agreed you want to date me?"

Scotty nodded. "Seems like a good place to start. Well, I suppose we're one sexual encounter too late to start with a date, but better late than never, I say."

"Scotty, this is crazy."

"You don't think I know that?" Scotty turned to face him more and reached out to take his hand. "I know it's completely daft, but I like you. And Pavel likes you. And I know you like Pavel, so …"

Hikaru sighed. "I like you too. I didn't realize how much until last night, and now …" He rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Now, I don't know what the hell I want." He regarded Scotty in silence for a moment, then asked, "You really like the way I touch your baby?"

Scotty chuckled with a hint of embarrassment and replied, "Aye. I really do."

From Hikaru's opposite side came a loud snort and then a sleepy grumble as Pavel shifted in his sleep. They glanced around at him. Hikaru smiled at the adorably disheveled state Pavel was in. He then looked at Scotty again and asked, "Can you kiss me? Just for a second. I mean, if you don't mind the morning breath."

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah. I just … wanna check something."

Scotty hesitated a moment, clearly confused, but then leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Hikaru's mouth. Scotty's delicate, petal-soft lips nestled perfectly against his own, and Hikaru thought absurdly that these were lips he could fall in love with.

And then he realized he was having that thought without the aid of alcohol.

The kiss broke and it took a few seconds for Hikaru to open his eyes. For a moment he just sat there, savoring the memory of the sensation of Scotty's mouth on his. When he finally opened his eyes, he found Scotty's steel-blue gaze trained on him, waiting, questioning.

"Did that help?" Scotty asked.

The answer was yes, no and maybe all at once, but rather than answer, Hikaru kissed him again, this time deeper, greedier. Scotty made a soft, appreciative noise and wrapped an arm around him.

"Did he say yes?" asked a sleepy little voice from behind. Hikaru stopped kissing and twisted around to find Pavel blinking blearily up at him. Hikaru had been so engrossed in Scotty's lips, he'd neglected to notice that Pavel's snoring had ceased. Pavel sat up, yawning hugely and then smiling at them.

"Morning, lovely," Scotty said.

"Good morning, Scotty. Good morning, Hikaru."

"Morning, Pavel," Hikaru said with embarrassment. "I wasn't … I mean, I wasn't trying to …"

Pavel shook his head to silence him. "Did he ask you?"

Of course, Pavel could only be referring to one thing. "Uh, yeah, he did," Hikaru said, feeling awkward.

"And what did you say?" Pavel shimmied closer and cuddled up, hooking his arms around Hikaru's right arm. "You were kissing. That is a good sign, yes?"

"Maybe." Hikaru's eye traveled down to where Pavel's morning hard-on was tenting the sheets. How many times had Hikaru seen that and wished he could touch it? Too many to count. Well, he was one decision away from being able to do it right now. And wasn't this what he'd been pining for? Something real, something more than just sex? Well, here it was. So what if it was two people instead of just one? Maybe that was his fault. Maybe his yearnings hadn't been specific enough. Hikaru chuckled to himself at the thought.

"God, I think I'm losing it," he said to himself.

"Well, that makes three of us, then," Scotty said. "Do you need some time? You don't have to answer now."

"We should eat first," Pavel said, looking worried now. "It is too early to be making a decision like this."

"I should've waited a bit before springing this on you. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Hikaru assured them both. "I'm fine. I don't need time. I need …" He looked from Pavel to Scotty, back and forth, his answer on the tip of his tongue and changing every second.

"I need …"

He felt a bit like he was about to jump off a cliff. This was madness. How was this even happening? It was this planet, that _something_ in the air, that feeling that anything could happen. It had infected all of them, not just Pavel. Once back on the ship, they'd all look back at this and laugh. And then stop laughing and feel really, really awkward.

"I need …"

He needed someone to come in here right now and tell him, unequivocally, that it was a terrible idea, because damn, it was looking pretty good to him, with Pavel's warm little body cuddled up on his right and Scotty's sweet, shy eyes peering at him from the left. _God help me,_ he thought.

It must have been a while since he'd said anything, because Pavel rested his chin on his, Hikaru's, shoulder and asked, "What are you thinking, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked into that big, hopeful gaze and replied, "I'm thinking fuck the fucking rules."

An uncertain little grin touched Pavel's lips. "Does that mean …"

"It means I want both of you," he said, looking from one man to the other. "I still think this is ridiculous, but … fuck it. Regular Hikaru checked out a long time ago."

Pavel's uncertain grin bloomed into a full-blown, gorgeous smile and he went straight for Hikaru's mouth, taking him by surprise. Hikaru laughed against Pavel's lips, taking hold of Pavel's waist as Pavel climbed up and straddled his lap.

"I think that means he's happy," Scotty said. "I don't know, this one's so bloody hard to read sometimes."

Pavel broke the kiss and gave Scotty a playful punch on the arm, going for his mouth next, slipping off Hikaru's lap and settling in between him and Scotty. When Pavel finally allowed him to speak again, Scotty looked at Hikaru and asked, "Are you sure? It's all good fun now, but this is a serious matter. We're making things about ten times more difficult than they should be."

Hikaru knew that, of course, but any doubts in his mind were rather roughly shoved aside by one glance at Pavel's happy, glowing face.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I'm sure."

Scotty gave him a soft smile. "Glad to have you aboard." He reached out to touch Hikaru's cheek as he leaned past Pavel and placed another kiss on Hikaru's mouth, this one welcoming and full of promise. If Hikaru had been standing, his legs probably would have given out. He could get right up and walk away from a sword fight with a murderous Romulan on a giant space drill, but a kiss from the Scottish engineer made his knees go weak.

Then Scotty pulled away, and with a fond smile at them both, he got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Right," he said. "Shower time. Who's joining me?"

"I am!" Pavel called, jumping up and hurrying after him. He glanced back at Hikaru with a radiant smile and gestured for him to follow before disappearing into the bathroom behind Scotty. With a shake of his head and a smile that simply wouldn't leave his face, Hikaru got up and followed, wondering what the heck he was getting himself into.

END


End file.
